User blog:XxRosyXxAdoresEliGoldsWorthyXx/ Secret Valentine/With me (eclare fanatic)
Clare:Pov February 14, 2011 Is coming Tommorow Of course i have a Boyfriend, but he isnt really the romantic type eh i gotta deal with it i guess But i did get him a dog tag with our picture since our two months annivary is tommorow, That's ironic i guess it's going be a valentine day , since im going spend time for him Eli Pov: who ever Invented Valentine day... despite me then .... Like I despite Valentine day I dont get the point of it ? I already have a girlfriend... and plus our two month annviary is tommrow also so it's mostly our day.. not Valentine day i have a suprise for clare, hopefully she's going to like it where's Eli! clare Screamed he's probably late as always Adam said But, Today is our two months annviary do you think he forgot? asked clare No way, hes been talking about it for a week, adam told her Really, Clare said with a smile yeah, but you didnt hear it from me , adam told her with a serious look here it comes ! adam yelled Eli, Happy two months! clare said in a cheerful voice two months? eli Said in a confused voice umm... are you being sarcastic? asked clare no... have no idea what your talking about clare.. Eli said while opening his locker I CANT BELIEVE YOU ! ITS OUR TWO MONTHS ANNVIARY! clare yelled oh... is today? eli asked You jerk! Clare ran away.... dude, the hell arent you going to go after her asked adam Nope, eli replied quickly what's your damage dude, Adam Asked eli while waiting for eli to close his locker Adam, It's a Plan... Eli said with a smile to get your girlfriend mad, what kind of plan is that? adam asked ahh... grasshoper, watch and learn... Eli replied while walking away Clare Is since at her locker pissed off and when she open her note... a letter flies out she opens it and it says Dear, clare I've seen you around school, Im pretty much scared to tell you that i like you, you deserve more then.. what you have... Eli doesnt deserve you at all you should meet up with me at the gym.. afterschool, Youll be suprise who is it -Mystery guy . Oh my .... said Clare to her self Adam came up to her. whats up with you? adam asked Read this.. Clare said woahh... dont let eli see this, he'll blow a Cannon.. Adam laughed he's not going know... Clare replied are you going meet up with mystery man? adam said i have to know who is it... Clare declare oh big.. not good.. adam said... It's 3:59... Just one more minute.. clare said while looking at adam Look im not going tell eli Said Adam thanks, adam clare told him Tell eli what? eli asked. uhhhh... both of them Stared at each other.. what's this...? eli asked while taking it from clare hands... wow... clare.... thanks for keeping this a Secret... Eli said while walking away in anger ELI! scream clare but he was gone.... so your still meeting the guy....Adam asked again I have to, i have to go It's already time... clare said while heading to the gym Hello, anyone here? Clare asked Eli poped out with his Guitar Dont laugh okay.. Eli started Playing his Guitar And said i always wanted to play you this song and he started This song * I don't want this moment to ever end Where everything's nothing without you I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile 'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you Through it all, I made my mistakes I stumble and fall, but I mean these words I want you to know With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show That I won't let go Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt Pieces of memories fall to the ground I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go 'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go have come to an end I want you to know With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show And I won't let go In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies When you don't know what you're looking to find In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies When you just never know what you will find (what you will find) I don't want this moment to ever end Where everything's nothing without you I want you to know With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go (I want you to know) With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show that I won't let go* You honestly thought i would forget...? eli said while coming up to her yes... Clare said while smiling and blushing.. he titled her head... and kissed her.... <3 togather.. they said happy 2 months <3 note- my favorite story i wrote Category:Blog posts